Nickname
by ClaireyL
Summary: Some people really don't like nicknames, especially if it's not the right one. Evan's about to find out why...


Disclaimer: I really wish they were mine, but alas, they belong to some americans. Still, I'll play for as long as I can.

AN: Fit's it with theAtlantis series I'm writing, sometime after New Beginings.

-

Alex Owen looked up from the Ancient tablet she was trying to decipher when she heard the doors to her office open. She smiled when the familiar shape of her boyfriend walked through the doors and smiled back at her.

"Hey, you nearly finished for the day?" Evan asked her, clearly excited about something.

"Well, I did want to try to finish this translation, but I doubt that anyone is going to die just because I didn't find out what happened to Eric," Alex replied.

"Who's Eric?"

Alex smiled and explained. "This tablet refers to an Ancient who spent a lot of time on M7G-677 before the war with the Wraith began. His name is a bit strange and I don't think I've quite got the pronunciation right, so for now I figured I'd call him Eric."

"Okay," Evan told her, slightly bemused at his girlfriends slightly weird antics.

"What did you come here for?" Alex asked as she leaned forward onto her desk.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Well, in that case I'm definitely finished for the day," she said, standing up and walking around the desk. "Do I get to know what this surprise is?"

"No, just that it's in my quarters," Evan told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards to door.

Alex laughed and allowed Evan to drag her down the hallway to the nearest transporter. It didn't take them long to make it to Evan's room, Alex almost stumbling in the half dark as the doors closed behind them.

"Are you going to turn the lights on?" she asked, whispering.

"No," Evan whispered back. One of his hands came to her back and guided her across the room to where Alex knew there was a couch. Her leg bumped it before Evan turned her and sat her down.

She felt the couch dip as Evan sat down next to her and suddenly his face was illuminated by the screen on a computer tablet. He pressed a few buttons and Alex heard something whir into life behind her.

The wall that was behind Evan's desk suddenly lit up, images being projected onto the flat surface. It only took Alex a minute to recognise the start of the film that was playing.

"Where did you manage to get a copy of Breakfast at Tiffany's?" she asked, settling back against the couch as the title credits rolled.

"I have my sources," Evan said mysteriously before scooting closer to her and picking up a bowl that was by his feet. "Popcorn?" he asked.

"A movie and popcorn? I'm starting to think that maybe you can work miracles," Alex teased as she took a few pieces out of the bowl.

"Not miracles, just magic."

Alex took another piece of popcorn out of the bowl and threw it at him, watching as it bounced off his forehead.

"Well, if you're not going to play nice, I'm just going to have to stop the film," Evan told her, leaning towards the tablet.

Alex grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back towards her. "I'll play nice," she said, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"That's better," he told her, settling himself next to her.

An hour and a half later the credits rolled on the film and Evan thought the lights on low level. Alex had curled up around Evan over the course of the movie, so now she had her legs slung over his and her head resting on his shoulder.

She smiled into his shoulder and said, "I should really get going."

"You've got an early start in the morning?" Evan asked.

"Colonel Carter wants me to help some of the tech guys to set up a basic translation program to recognise some of the easier Ancient writing, you know thing like stop, danger, may explode, you really don't want to press this button."

"Could be helpful in the field," Evan said.

"That's the plan, eventually. Unfortunately it's going to take time to compile a useable database."

"And the sooner you start-."

"The sooner we'll finish," Alex replied.

"Does this mean I'm not going to be seeing much of you over the next few days?" Evan asked.

"I'll do my best to get time off while you're actually in the city," Alex told him, snuggling closer into Evan, head moving into his neck.

"If you get any closer to me and I'm not going to want to _leave_ the city," Evan said, hand moving under her t-shirt to her spine.

"Would that be so bad?" Alex whispered mischievously.

"Not right now," Evan replied, dipping his head to kiss her.

Alex pushed herself up so she was straddling Evan's hips, her hands pulled his shirt out of his jeans and pushed it up to reveal tanned skin and muscles. Her mouth moved to his neck as her hands came to his ribs, fingers gliding over his skin making Evan shiver.

Alex found the spot on his neck that she found drove him crazy and started to nip and suck at the skin leaving a red mark that hopefully would have faded by morning.

"Oh yeah baby, right there," Evan muttered, enjoying the sensation of Alex's teeth against his skin.

Alex froze for a second before leaning back into Evan's neck, but a second was all it took for him to realise something was wrong.

"Hey, what was that?" he asked as she moved to the other side of his neck.

"What was what?" she responded, pushing his shirt further along his collar bone to reveal more skin.

"That pause," he told her.

"It's nothing," she replied, moving her mouth back to his to try to stop him prying.

Evan wasn't fooled. He moved his hands to her shoulder and gently pushed her away until he could see her face again. "It's something, or you wouldn't be trying to distract me," he reasoned.

Alex looked at her hand, which was now resting on Evan's shoulder, as she told him, "I just…I've never been a big fan of nick-names, that's all."

"What?" Evan asked puzzled.

"You called me baby," she told him. "It's…I don't like it when people use nick-names with me."

"What about Kara? She calls you Ali all the time,"

"Okay, replace the people with boyfriends," Alex said.

"Why don't you like it?" Evan wanted to know.

"It's corny," Alex replied. "Like speaking in French or using pick up lines. People always make out that it's romantic, and to be honest, it just makes me want to laugh."

"You don't think that speaking French is romantic?"

"No, I think it's cheesy and men only ever do it to get women to sleep with them," Alex told him bluntly.

"So what should I call you?" Evan asked her.

"You could try my name," she suggested.

"But everyone calls you Alex, I want something different, something that's all mine," Evan said, pulling her closer and kissing her lips lightly.

"What about Ali?"

"Kara calls you that," Evan dismissed.

"Fine, you think of something then," Alex said as she started to kiss her way along his jaw line.

"What about babe?"

"Try again," Alex told him.

"Hmm, honey?" Evan suggested.

"Better, but still giggle worthy," Alex replied, moving back to Evan's neck.

"Sweet cheeks?"

"If you dare call me that and you won't be getting laid for a month," Alex growled.

Evan smiled, actually enjoying himself. "Alex is short for Alexia right?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"What about Alexa, or Lexa?"

"Hmm, now that I like," Alex purred against Evan's throat.

"What, Lexa?" Evan teased.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Alex said, moving back to Evan's mouth.

"Well Lexa, seeing as you need to be up early, what do you say we go to bed?" Evan asked, tucking his arms around Alex's legs and lifting her up as he stood up.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all night Major."


End file.
